


Shards of the Mirror

by KelpoPebbles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpoPebbles/pseuds/KelpoPebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what-if story for the episode of Mirror Mirror. The landing party of Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura had not made it in time to return to their own universe and are now stuck in the Mirror Universe. They must try to hide the truth about themselves while following the orders of the Empire to protect one another and deal with personal challenges. Male slash and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shards of the Mirror Ch. 1

A Star Trek Original Series Fanfiction

Genre: angst, some suspense, some romance

Warnings: male slash, cussing

Pairings: Mirror Spock/McCoy, Uhura/Scotty, Kirk/Mirror Marlene, possible others or hints of them

Notes: Hey guys! I usually do notes at the end but thought I would leave some here. Yes, there will be male slash between Mirror Spock and Original McCoy. I wanted to try a different spin on the mirror universe but still have those two as a couple as well as some other couples, like Scotty/Uhura. I love those two. I am putting what day each chapter is in in regards to what day it is since the landing party of Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura arrived to the mirror universe. This is my first Star Trek fanfic so please be nice but I do apologize for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

Shards of the Mirror

Ch. 1- Stuck

Day 1

Minutes ticked away as time was running out. Sweat could felt on several brows with anticipation as they waited for the last member of their party.

'Where is he? McCoy should have been back by now.' Were thoughts wondered by members of the group present.

Suddenly, the machine switched off a second after these thoughts. The only ticket to their own universe was suddenly taken away. The feelings of worry increased among them. This could not be good.

Fortunately, the door to the room then slid open; they hoped it was the doctor making his entrance. What was seen was not so fortunate, however, as Doctor McCoy stood at the entrance along with a Vulcan holding a weapon in one hand and one of the doctor's arms in the other. Leonard looked, almost, dazed. This situation could almost not get any worse, but as was said, almost.

"I cut the transporter power; necessary to delay your beam out until I had arrived." Spock let go of the doctor and walked to the machine by Kirk. He looked at the Captain shortly before reaching for the control board and flipping a switch. He then gave the order, "Engineering. Reactivate main transporter circuits."

All of them looked confused by the Vulcan's actions. They were sure that he was going to try to kill them once more. Why give the order?

"You're a man of integrity in both universes Mr. Spock." Kirk observed.

As if to answer some misunderstanding from the comment, the first commander replied, "You must return to your universe. I must have my Captain back. I shall control the transporter. You have two minutes and ten seconds."

All members of the party got on the transporter pads except for the captain. He talked with the mirror Vulcan in hopes of having him become captain and change the ways of the empire once they left. Once done with his attempts, he joined the others on the pads.

Just as the Vulcan was about to turn on the device to send them back, the power went out in the transporter room. Gasps of surprise escaped a few in the room. Spock, being the silent, unfeeling Vulcan he always seems to be, makes no motions of surprise. Though, he does feel slight agitation when he tries to call to the engineering room but no answer is received, even if one would not be able to tell this by looking at him.

A second or two later, the power returns to the room. Good news was that the power was back and the transporter pads could be used. However, bad news was that it did not matter now, for it was too late. Time was up.

James T. Kirk looked at the bearded Vulcan before asking a question that he already knew the answer to. "It's too late, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Spock answered with no emotion in his voice.

The party slowly stepped off the transporter pads; all holding expressions of sadness, doubt, and even hints of fear. Uhura stepped up next to the Captain.

"What's going to happen now Captain?"

"I…" He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

"You will all have to return to your duties," Spock answered for the Captain. All of the landing party looked at the Vulcan with surprised expressions.

"Are you crazy?" McCoy asked with hints of venom in his voice, "What do expect from us? To act as if we belong here and are not from another Universe?"

"Precisely doctor."

McCoy felt that he could have ripped the green-blooded hobgoblin's head off by now. Before he could say more, Kirk interrupted.

"What about…"

"We still have to follow the Empire's orders." The Vulcan answered, knowing full well the question the Captain had been about to ask.

Scotty's eyes widened, "But Mr. Sp…"

Once more, the Vulcan interrupted by saying, "Captain, I will say that you were sentenced by the Doctor that you were unfit for duty for today and I shall have the order of the destruction of the Halkans done myself."

"You can't be serious?!" McCoy practically yelled.

"Indeed I am Doctor." Spock then turned his attention to Scotty. "Mr. Scott. Though the ion storm was what brought you all here, you must find a way to get back to your own universe without the ion storm."

"But sir, I do not know if there is a way. The chances of us getting here with the ion storm were small enough as they were. Gettin back ta our own universe without it are even smaller than previously."

"Regardless," Spock began in monotone, "We must try to think of something. The chances of universal travel will not be what is difficult to achieve, but rather, the equations and processes of achieving it will be the difficult part."

"Ya don't think?" McCoy asked with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Continue on your course of action Doctor and I will be forced to make sure you do not see your universe again, or rather, another day."

That shut McCoy up real fast. Kirk decided to intervene in this conversing.

"Please no threats Mr. Spock," the Captain asked.

A nod was given before the Vulcan replied, "I will do my best to follow your order but know that no promises will be made on this matter."

Kirk just sighed. Different universe, similar arguments. Who would have thought?

"Anyway, though I do not agree with you destroying the Halkans, I do not have another choice. I will let you take command Mr. Spock."

"Why thank you Captain."

All the crew members looked bewildered at Jim and how he so willing let the Vulcan destroy them. Regardless, they said nothing.

"I suggest you all return to your posts except for you Captain." Spock observed, "However, I want to speak with you all on the possibilities of returning you to your universe. I suggest we meet at sickbay tonight to discuss the options present. For now, we have all been here too long. Return to your posts."

No more was said as Spock left the transporter room. The party then left for their posts as well. Uhura and Kirk walked together since they both had to head in the same direction. However, Jim was first to stop so he could head into his room.

The entrance to his room was not done right away, for he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned his head back to see Uhura. Her expression held many emotions; sadness, fear, but mainly confusion and concern.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, "Why did you agree to let Spock destroy the Halkans? This isn't like you."

"I know," Jim replied quietly as he looked away. Shame could be easily read as the expression present on his face.

"Why did you then?"

He looked back at her and answered honestly, "I feared that if I kept fighting, then I would put one of you in danger.

"When Spock found me in the transporter room, he tried to get answers from me but I did not give them. He said that if he could not get answers from me, he would from McCoy. I fear that if I disobey, then he will punish one of you. He does not have a problem hurting others to get what he wants, or as he thinks, needs.

"Though I regret what I have done, my position as Captain is to protect my crew. This universe is not my own so my main priority is to protect those from my universe over those who are not, even if it means that the Halkans will get destroyed."

"Captain…!"

"I'm sorry Uhura." Kirk interrupted, "Go. You need to get back to your post. I will see you tonight."

Nothing more was said. She did a curt nod before leaving the Captain. She understood where he was coming from and knew why he was making the decisions that he was making, but this did not make it any easier to accept fully. However, the Captain as well as herself knew that they needed to worry about themselves and figure out how to get back home.

Note (Again): Hey again! Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I do hope you like it so far though. Thanks for reading!


	2. Shards of the Mirror Ch. 2

A Star Trek Original Series Fanfiction

Genre: angst, some suspense, some romance

Warnings: male slash, cussing

Pairings: Mirror Spock/McCoy, Uhura/Scotty, Kirk/Mirror Marlene, possible others or hints of them

Shards of the Mirror

Ch. 2

Day 1/Day 2

The hours seemed to drag by slowly. Of course, it would be hard for it not to seem so since the whole landing party from the other universe was, at the moment, stuck in this 'barbaric' setting. Regardless, they had to make the best of it.

Uhura had walked to her post maybe two hours or so ago. Here and there she had to check everything on her board and let Captain Spock know everything.

Dawn was quickly approaching. The Vulcan had decided to let the word Kirk had made be left in case they Halkans did change their minds. She knew she would have to watch the death of them from her seat and could do nothing about it.

Captain Kirk had tried to spare the race and tried to plan a leave of escape at the same time. However, neither of the plans made had been successful. This whole situation, this whole other universe, made her uneasy. She tried to put these feelings behind her and brace herself for the destruction that was about to come.

Another half hour or so passed before it was time. Spock gave Uhura the orders of calling the Halkans one last time for their decision. Though they were being given one last chance, pretty much everyone on the bridge knew what their answer would be.

As expected, when Spock conversed with the leader, their answer remained unchanged. They still refused to obey and give up the crystals. The screen was shut off. The Captain then gave the orders to lock on to the Halkan capital.

When looking at the two men on the controls for the turrets, Uhura saw Chekov. Though she had not talked with this universe's version of him, she remembered when Kirk mentioned that he tried to kill him. She had noticed blood on his chin when he came to ask her to distract Sulu and that's how she found out.

Speaking of Sulu, he was no longer present. A different man with a red shirt took his place there. Who he was, she did not know. News was that Sulu had been killed, which she assumed happened while he and the Captain fought.

Targets were locked and then fire was taken. It did not take long before the Halkans begged for surrender, but by this time, many of their people and cities were already lost. Uhura had had her eyes shut and face turned away during the ordeal, but knew she would never forget the screams of pain and agony that filtered through the intercom. She knew those screams would haunt her for a long time.

What happened after that, she did not know. Uhura blocked the rest from my mind. She tried to keep herself together during the rest of her shift. Once Spock left, she exited soon after. Walking to her room didn't cross her line of memory either until she realized suddenly she was there after walking through the door. Uhura decided that her best plan was to try to clear her thoughts before meeting the others later tonight.

During the period when Uhura had been at her post, Doctor McCoy had stayed in the sickbay. After realizing they would be stuck where they are at, he decided to clean up his working area a bit and hopefully get a bit more organized as well.

The two assistants were greatly confused by the doctor's actions to clean up. He even told them they could leave early, which, they accepted and left quickly, hoping to get out before McCoy changed his mind.

Once gone, the Doctor sighed in relief. He felt more relaxed now that it was just him. Having this new feeling, cleaning up was much easier. This was what he had done for the next few hours.

When the cleaning and organizing was finished, he felt much better and even a little more at home, but as said, almost. However, this feeling did not last long before the door opened soon after. McCoy turned in hopes it was one of his friends from the landing party, but alas, it was Spock, well, Captain Spock in a sense.

"You cleaned up the place quite nicely." The Vulcan commented before sitting in a chair by the computer. McCoy had already been sitting at his desk.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked with suspicion.

"I do not compliment Doctor. Only observe."

An eye roll was earned from the comment before replying, "Of course…" He paused a moment to gather his thoughts on a more serious matter. "Why are you here anyway?"

"We were all supposed to meet to discuss options for you and your landing party. Am I not correct?"

"I wasn't questioning you Spock, I was just wondering, but I thought we were supposed to meet in an hour."

Spock held no expression as he responded, "Indeed. You are correct Doctor."

A confused expression became apparent on McCoy's face. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to inquire if you would join me for supper."

"… What? Why?"

"I assume that realizing you will be here longer than expected will make things difficult for you and your party. I wanted to discuss some things with you Doctor. Would you join me?" The Vulcan asked once more.

Deciding not to argue, McCoy nodded before getting up from his desk. Spock followed the same example and they both left sickbay.

An hour passed from this encounter. It was now around time for members from the foreign universe to come and meet with Mr. Spock on the accounts of what was to happen next. Scotty had left his post once his shift was over but headed down the halls towards sickbay before calling it a night for himself.

He noticed that certain people on certain shifts in the hall were exchanging positions with those who were meant to be out during the 'night' shift. Strange that there were shifts called night and day shifts even those there was no set time in space. Regardless, the engineer did not care much so he never actually questioned the named shifts, for it was the same in both universes.

Finally arriving at Sickbay, Mr. Scott entered the area only to notice that no one was there but Uhura. Not that he minded by any means but he thought the situation was strange.

Uhura looked up when she heard the door open and threw a small smile at Scotty. "Hello Scotty."

"Hello miss. Where's the doctor?"

She stood from the chair she had been sitting in before giving a shrug as well as a response. "I don't know. He wasn't here when I arrived. Though, I did only arrive a few minutes before you did."

"Aye…" He then stopped talking for a moment from uncertainty of what to say. "Wonder what we're goin' to talk 'bout." He suddenly wondered out loud, which was more aimed to himself than anything.

"I… I don't know," Uhura answered quietly. Scotty noticed she was dampened the moment he walked in but realized she was more so than he originally thought. Regardless, he let her continue. "I know he wants to talk about any possibilities he may have on getting us home but other than that, I'm not sure. He may talk about our duties and how this ship works into more detail."

"Aye. That's a very good possibility."

Uhura still looked out of sorts and was very quiet. A look of concern washed over his face and he decided to try to comfort her. He suspected that at least part of it, if not all, was being stuck here. The engineer walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong lass?"

Uhura had been staring at the wall before he approached and continued to do so even after he asked her that question. She was silent for a few moments before looking down at the floor and deciding to answer.

"I… I don't want to be here," Uhura stated, "When I was on the bridge, Mr. Spock had ordered the annihilation of the Halkans. Luckily, they did finally surrender so not everyone was killed, but many people and cities were destroyed."

She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back any tears that may fall. Not sure of what to do, Scotty moved his thumb slightly over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Uncertainty filled her mind for a moment because of an action she wanted to do but was not sure if she should or not. Deciding to, she moved one of her hands up until it lay on top of Scotty's hand that rested on her shoulder. The engineer himself was greatly surprised but said nothing of it.

"Are ye alright?"

"Yes." Uhura then opened her eyes before turning her head to look at her friend and give him a small smile. "Thank you Scotty."

"For what?"

"For being here when I needed someone," She answered honestly.

"Yer welcome ."

They both then stepped away from one another. An awkward silence fell between them. Uhura was confused and decided not to think about the closeness they just had physically. Scotty did not think much of it and figured she would probably just want space now that she felt a bit better.

Not long after, Kirk entered. He saw them but held a confused expression and asked a similar question that the engineer asked not long beforehand.

"Where's Bones?"

"I dunno," Mr. Scott answered, "He was gone when I got in."

"Same here," Uhura answered along with Scotty.

A slow nod was made by the Captain before he muttered more to himself than anyone, "I see…"

However, not a minute later, the door to sick bay slid open. Doctor McCoy entered along with Mr. Spock. Expressions of confusion crossed the faces of the other party members but they said nothing.

"I see everyone is here," the Vulcan observed, "and because of this, it is time we get started. We must discuss ways of returning you all to your universe as well as how you must spend your time while you are here. Let us begin."

*Hey guys! Sorry for the slow beginning so far and taking a while to update. It will get more interesting, promise. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Shards of the Mirror Ch. 3

A Star Trek Original Series Fanfiction

Genre: angst, some suspense, some romance

Warnings: male slash, cussing

Pairings: Mirror Spock/McCoy, Uhura/Scotty, Kirk/Mirror Marlene, possible others or hints of them

Shards of the Mirror

Ch. 3

Day 2

To be brief on the topics that were discussed, there were two main points that had been discussed between the Vulcan and the landing party.

For one, as was expected, the options of returning home were the first and main subject. Using the equations already found, more research must be done based off this in order to hopefully find a solution. Luckily, the ISS Enterprise had to wait by the planet until other ships came to start the mining as well as take prisoners. This would then give them more time to get to work on a solution before having to leave the planet's orbit.

The other subject conversed of was what was to happen during their stay. All were expected to act as if they belong with the crew and do their normal duties. It was also made clear that Kirk and McCoy were required to join Spock to the planet's surface to take the Halkan leader and council as prisoners. The Vulcan made it quite clear that he would take care of the debriefing with the Halkan leader but Kirk still had to had to be present at least since he was the actual 'captain' by title but not really the 'acting captain' and the Halkans were unaware of this.

The Doctor was needed to help any of the prisoned council men or any other prisoners taken that were severely injured so they will at least, as Spock put it, "become workers in the mines to obtain crystals not yet dug out of the ground" or "live long enough so the Federation can deal with them". A grunt had escaped from McCoy at Spock's insensitivity. Though, Spock from his universe was unfeeling to a great degree, he believed that his friend would never actually stoop so low as this Spock has proven to so far.

Any feelings that McCoy or Kirk may have felt about going to the planet's surface was not spoken out loud. Once all of this was established, Uhura was free to go to her quarters for rest. Though she was hesitant on leaving the others, she followed orders once Kirk gave her a look saying 'don't question or get involved'. Knowing it was not meant in a bad way but in a way to keep her safe, she didn't say a word and left.

Once Uhura left, Kirk, McCoy, and Scotty followed Spock to the transporter room. The engineer had been ordered to go with them to use the control panel to beam them to the planet's surface and back. When arriving, everyone went to the designated positions.

"Beam us down Mr. Scott."

"Aye sir…" The engineer nodded before flipping the necessary switches.

The three of them were gone a few moments later. When gone, the engineer let out a sigh. He worried for the captain and doctor. Though the Vulcan could not be trusted, he worried more about what they would see on the planet. Thinking back to what Uhura had told him about the attack of the Halkans, much rubble and death was going to be the after effect of the destruction by the Enterprise and he knew they would see much of it. He mentally wished them luck.

It did not take long for the landing party of three to materialize in the Halkan capitol. The first officer, or acting captain secretly, led the way to the so called meeting place. Spock had apparently sent a group of Vulcan guards down to capture the Halkan council, leader, and other possible prisoners shortly after the attack on the race.

While traveling through the capitol, the site of the city was disastrous. Buildings were still smoking and even on fire from the missiles and phasers. Rubble crowded the streets along with dead bodies. It was a wonder that anyone could still walk down these streets. Though, it did not matter much since barely of the Halkans did survive. If any did, they were probably either captured, killed on sight, or hid from the Vulcans and them. It was so strange to see all of this and the sun had only been up for an hour or so to start the day; to start this horrible, dark day.

The site itself bore itself into the minds of Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Both were horrified by the environment around them.

McCoy felt anger and shame at the site. He knew he had the knowledge and tools to help those possibly hurt but still alive. However even though he wanted to go to them so badly but knew he could not, for he remembered the conversation he and the Vulcan exchanged over supper that barely happened an hour ago.

Kirk felt similar feelings to the Doctor, only, he felt ashamed as well. He felt he was to blame for letting this attack happen. Being a captain, you would think you could stop something like this, but then what about the landing party, his friends from his universe? The fear was still there of what would happen if he disobeyed. Although, he was not sure if he could live with himself if he let this happen again. Not that being captain mattered here, for it was only a title. He had no real authority unless he wanted his friends to suffer.

The meeting place that Spock had arranged was none other than in the city's square. When arriving, what was seen were three Vulcans with phasers and the 12 member council which also included the Halkan leader. It was not a surprise that only three Vulcans were needed to secure the council, after all, they landing party from the other universe had trouble fighting the Spock here, and there were four of them, so this was no surprise. It was assumed that there were probably a few more guards on the streets either taking prisoners or killing them off; whichever seemed best to the particular guard and if the prisoner was worth keeping. The council men were probably the only Halkans really worth keeping alive for the time being. The Federation would find something to do with them, even if it was just torturous methods for their stubbornness. However, that is if they would not be a nuisance to bring up, or they would just be left. The Federation would not care too much either way.

"Doctor," Spock spoke before turning to face McCoy.

"What?" was asked with a tiny hint of venom that would have been missed by any human but not Vulcan.

Regardless, Spock decided to ignore it and answer, "I need you to look at the injured council members. See if they are even worth bringing up to the ship as prisoners. If they are too injured then do not bother and we will leave them here."

The med kit that McCoy had a hold of loosely in his hand suddenly was not as much so since the Doctor clenched his fingers tightly on the handle, so much so that his knuckles turned white. No answer was given and Spock took it as understood before nodding to one of the Vulcan guards. The Vulcan nodded back before taking two of the members to the opposite end of the square which McCoy unwillingly followed.

Once the doctor left, Spock looked towards Kirk before responding, "Now that Doctor McCoy is off doing his duty, we must do ours. Mr. Kirk, I suggest that you wait here with the other council members. I will beam aboard the Enterprise and see if the Federation really wants all of these prisoners or not. I recall in the report that they would not have minded having a few of the council members if they were to disobey our orders for mining. However, all of the council members here may not be needed."

Jim approached the Vulcan. He knew there was not much he could do to stop him but wanted some answers of outcomes if things do not go as planned. When closer, he asked in a hushed voice, "And if the Federation doesn't want the Halkan council?"

An eyebrow just rose slightly before giving his answer. "Then I will kill them… but maybe keep a few of them alive for mining purposes. The younger members would prove useful I am sure."

Anger seeped into the captain. "Spock, I'm sure there is another way besides death for the elders."

"Perhaps but that is not my concern," the Vulcan stated, "And it should not be yours either. You know very well the predicament you are in at present. Though I understand you may feel a certain way due to where you came from. However, you are here and have a job to do until you return. I would not question or test me, for the results will not be in your favor."

Kirk just clenched his hands but said nothing. Spock started to walk around the other man but stopped at his side before turning his head and replying in a whisper, "I thought you knew your place at present considering you did not stop my attack on the Halkans. However, if you do not fully understand then I suggest you learn so quickly. You would not want anyone to suffer for your decisions. I had a similar talk with the Doctor. I figured he would cause similar problems as you had tried to just now."

Kirk's eyes widened and he wondered what was said to McCoy. He turned his head to face the Vulcan but saw he had already walked past him. Spock took hold of one of the second leader's arms. After so, he took out his communicator and ordered, "Beam one Mr. Scott."

They were gone a moment later. Kirk was now stuck with two Vulcan guards and nine councilmen while McCoy was with two council members and a Vulcan guard on the other side of the square. It was assumed that one of the council members was taken as proof if the Federation questioned anything. He wondered and worried about what might have been said to the Doctor and about the current situation.

Leonard, on the other hand, was not thinking too much about the situation as a whole but about the small situation that was presently at hand for him, which was fixing up these injured Halkans. The first Halkan had many cuts and bruises. Some of the cuts were deep so disinfectants had to be used first before it could be properly wrapped, but most were on his arms.

Once the first Halkan was finished, the Doctor stood and went over to the Halkan next to the one that had been treated. His next patient was the Halkan leader. It was kind of surprising that the leader would be in need of medical care but he did not wonder why further as he knelt down in front of him. Moving his shin, the leader showed where a deep gash had been made. It looked extremely painful and was surprised that he could even walk, although, he bet the Halkan did not have a choice in the matter if he wanted a chance at survival.

While starting the disinfecting process, McCoy did let his thoughts wonder a bit. He knew the process like the back of his hand so he could afford to drift in thought. He thought back to a little over an hour or so ago when he had shared a meal with Spock. At the time, it had confused him greatly. Why would Spock want to eat with him? He figured he would have had more to discuss with Jim, but he was glad to maybe get a little weight off the Kirk's shoulders, if only for a bit.

McCoy had reluctantly agreed to eat with the Vulcan and they had left Sickbay after doing so. They went to the cafeteria area. Whether it be luck or not, it was only just the two of them there. It sort of brought fear to the Doctor to be alone with the Vulcan, for there was at least one nurse in Sickbay, even if it was just in the back with the supplies or something. On the other hand, he was thankful because he did not have to fully hide himself now as they spoke about… whatever it was they were going to talk about.

Once they had their food, they sat at a rectangular table in one of the corners of the room. Spock sat across from McCoy before they ate. It was very quiet and honestly awkward for Leonard. He had expected the Vulcan to just start talking about what he wanted conversed, but then just, didn't. Getting right to the point was usually what the Vulcan did because wasting time was 'illogical'. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok Spock, you wanted me here for a reason so just talk already." McCoy replied angrily.

Spock finished the bite he was on before answering, "If you wish Doctor. I thought you would have at least wanted as you may call a 'peaceful meal' before discussing anything." A glare was given in reply before the Vulcan continued, "Very well."

"Doctor, I saw much in your mind when I mind melded with you," Spock began. He noticed that McCoy stiffened slightly but said nothing. He continued, "I saw how your mind works as well as your way of thinking. I would be lying if I said I did not have more respect for you than your counterpart." The comment made the Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, both at the comment and the fact that he admitted it. "However, because of these differences, I am well aware that you would be willingly to save anyone. You even risked your chance of going home to save my life. Though I am not, as humans say, ungrateful, but that cannot happen here."

"… What do you mean?" McCoy asked.

"It is your duty to maintain health to the members on the ISS Enterprise. However, there will be times when someone is injured or close to death and even though you may be able to save them, you may have to let them die." Spock answered.

"What?! Why would I do that!? Why would that even be allowed?" He asked while standing up abruptly and slamming his hands on the table. Though Leonard had all these questions, he had a vague idea on some of the answers but he was hoping them to be wrong.

"I suggest you sit down Leonard." Spock said with a hint of hostility in his voice. The comment surprised McCoy in two ways. One, Spock actually used his first name instead of Doctor or Doctor McCoy. Two, he actually showed emotion in the statement, even if only slightly. He took the hint and sat down.

"What I mean is in the case of prisoners, and members aboard that disobeyed an order of the Federation will have to be punished. Sometimes, these punishments consist of beatings and whippings. If this is the case then they are not allowed to seek medical treatment and may even die because of this. I know some who suffer from these punishments will try to go to you secretly for pain medication or treatment. However, you are not allowed to actually help them and must let them suffer for their crimes."

When finished, McCoy clenched his hands tightly. He could not believe the ways of this universe. The rules and regulations were horrible. It was a wonder that he along with the rest of the landing party were still alive.

"Was that all you had?" McCoy asked through clenched teeth.

Spock made eye contact with Leonard. He replied in a neutral tone, "Do not get too close to anyone on this ship."

"Why? Afraid I'll help them behind your back?" The Doctor practically spat when he asked.

"If you choose to make such a decision, then I will be forced to either torture you or one of your friends." The Vulcan responded emotionlessly, "However, the reason I say do not become to close is so that you will not become attached to anyone. We would not want it more difficult for you to leave."

"Difficult?! You really think I would have a hard time leaving this hell hole!?"

"I cannot be certain but know that if you get too close then you will not be allowed to leave."

"Huh?" This confused McCoy. Why would it matter if he made friends and such on this ship or not? He figured the Vulcan would kick him off the first chance he got. This Spock did seem different than the Spock he knew, which did not necessarily surprise him but they did seem more different than he had expected. "Why does that matter?"

Spock did not speak at first. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall beside them. "It is time we head out. We must meet with the rest of the landing party."

McCoy felt anger come once more. He wanted answers but knew it would have to wait until later before he could confront the Vulcan.

"Doctor?"

McCoy blinked and remembered where he was; helping the Halkan leader with his injuries. He noticed the gash was well and cleaned so he took the disinfectant away before starting the wrapping.

"You seem distracted?"

Looking up, he knew the question came from the Halkan leader. The man smiled sadly towards him and somehow, they both knew the other was in a situation they didn't want to be and could do nothing about it as well as know the other knew.

"Maybe."

This was the only answer the Doctor gave before he finished up the wrapping. He then stood and nodded at the Vulcan guard before saying, "I'm finished."

The Vulcan escorted the two Halkans along with the Doctor back to where Kirk and the rest of the councilmen were. Kirk and McCoy looked at each other and knew this was going to be a long, horrible day.

*Hey guys! Finally got the next chapter up. School has been so busy; it's been hard to do anything. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	4. Shards of the Mirror Ch. 4

A Star Trek Original Series Fanfiction

Genre: angst, some suspense, some romance

Warnings: male slash, cussing

Pairings: Mirror Spock/McCoy, Uhura/Scotty, Kirk/Mirror Marlene, possible others or hints of them

Shards of the Mirror

Ch. 4

Day 2

After conversing with the Federation leaders, Spock walked out of the conference room. Their response was to keep all the Halkan council members still alive as prisoners. The ship arriving would take the elders as prisoners and force the younger members to work in the mines.

Knowing this, the Vulcan went to make sure the holding cell was ready. It was a good fact that the cell was relatively large since it would be holding twelve men for the next few days. When the procedures were finished, he left to the transporter room to be beamed down to the surface.

Stepping on a transporter pad, Spock ordered, "Beam me down Mr. Scott."

The engineer did not give an answer and just did as was ordered of him and he was gone a moment later.

Spock was beamed to the square this time and approached the other prisoners, guards, and of course Kirk and McCoy. The two of them were standing side by side when Spock stepped in front of the Kirk.

"The Federation has decided that we keep all members of the council alive and as prisoners. We will all beam up and put the prisoners in the holding cell except for the Halkan leader. I will message Mr. Scott to start beaming up the parties."

"Very well Mr. Spock." Kirk replied, hiding all emotion he was most likely feeling. McCoy had wanted to say something about this whole thing and how ridiculous it was but did not. Spock could read it from his facial expression.

They all grouped up since there were too many to beam up at once. There were three groups, one with a Vulcan guard and Spock and then the other two had a Vulcan guard in each along with a separated Kirk and McCoy. The rest of the guards on the planet were expected to come aboard later once the scouting the Halkan capital was finished. The beaming itself did not take long; fifteen minutes at most. When they all arrived, Spock along with the guards and Kirk escorted them to the holding cell. McCoy was not required to go but had tried to until Kirk told him otherwise. The Doctor mainly did not want Jim to be alone with the Vulcan, even in a big group like that, but he did know it would happen eventually.

When they left to escort the prisoners, McCoy stayed in the transporter room with Scotty. He looked at the engineer and noticed how worn out he looked.

"Have you been here all day?" Leonard asked.

A nod was given before the response of, "Aye lad."

"I can tell. You have big bags under your eyes. Maybe I can see if Spock will let you start your shift a bit later tomorrow so you can get some rest. None of us got sleep last night except Jim since he didn't have to be at his post. I'm sure Uhura is getting some rest at the moment as well."

"Nah, don worry 'bout it. I don wantcha dealing with Mr. Spock. He's got bad vibes witten all over 'em." McCoy just nodded in agreement but he had still planned on asking Spock about giving Scotty some time for rest. "By the way, was you and Spock walking in to Sickbay at the same time coincidence or had you both been hangin out or somethin?"

He noticed the Doctor stiffening up slightly. However, he said nothing of it and waited for McCoy to answer.

"We had been discussing some things before returning to Sickbay." Leonard answered quietly.

Though quiet, Scotty still heard what the other had said. "Why not just stay in Sickbay?"

"He had wanted to discuss some things over supper."

The engineer's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah… Stupid hobgoblin." Nothing more was said between them.

As this happened, Kirk and Spock walked away from the holding cell once they were all sealed in. Spock looked emotionless as usual and Kirk was keeping a neutral expression to try not to show anything he may have been feeling.

Spock looked towards Kirk, "I suggest you get yourself to your quarters for the night. I shall see you tomorrow Mr. Kirk."

Kirk said nothing as he left the Vulcan and returned to his quarters. This situation was one that he did not want to be a part of. Walking into his room, he saw Marlena sleeping on his bed. It had been odd for him the previous night when he walked into the room because he forgot about her for a moment. During when waiting for McCoy to arrive at the transporter room, she had left before Spock had come with McCoy because she saw no way to come with them after trying to. He remembered the conversation they had the previous night.

It started off similar to this in the sense that he walked into his quarters but she had been sitting on the bed instead of sleeping. She had looked at him with almost fearful eyes, expecting the real Captain Kirk to return.

"I am not your real Captain. I am still the Captain from the other universe."

Her eyes had widened before standing up off the bed. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What happened? I thought you were leaving." She murmured.

"I was," Jim answered, "But power to the transporter room had been shut off. By the time it was turned back on, it was too late."

"… I see." They were both quiet after this for a moment. She had been looking to the floor after he answered and continued to do so when she said, "I don't forgive you."

"Huh?"

"For leaving me here," She answered, "Though I… understand why you did it, that doesn't mean I forgive yet…" Marlena then looked up at Jim with sad eyes, "I am sorry you were unable to return home."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me."

She just smiled sadly. Jim could guess a few reasons for this. She was smart and knew they would be trying to find a way home. The two of them had already bonded some during the time he had stayed here and now would be here longer. It would be harder to say goodbye the second time than it was the first time.

He had then gone to bed with her lying by his side that night. Careful not to awaken her, Kirk did the same once more and crawled under the sheets before quickly falling into slumber.

When Kirk had left, Spock did as well but he did not head towards his own quarters. No, he headed somewhere completely different.

Once he reached his destination, the door slid open. Walking in, he saw Doctor McCoy sitting at his desk filling out some reports, most likely the ones Spock requested over the Halkans' conditions that he had treated.

McCoy looked up when he heard the door open and looked slightly surprised to see the Vulcan but quickly hid his surprise and replaced it with anger.

"What do you want Spock?" The question held anger undertones but Spock was not afraid by any means.

"You are relieved for the night Doctor. You have not received any sleep the past two days. I suggest you wait and finish those reports tomorrow."

A grunt came from McCoy before he replied, "You think I can't handle a little sleep deprivation? I'm a doctor. It's part of my job to run on little sleep. I can finish this tonight so you have it to look over tomorrow."

"That is unnecessary Doctor. You are relieved from your duties. That is an order." Spock repeated with no emotion.

A sigh escaped the Doctor before he stood, "Alright, alright. Though, can I ask something of you Spock?"

"You may ask but that does not mean your request will be done."

McCoy grunted to himself. Though, Spock did hear it and raised one of his eyebrows. It would not be a surprise to Leonard if the Vulcan got at least some entertainment out of this.

"Mr. Scott had not received any sleep for the past two days. I was wondering if there was a chance he could start his shift a bit later tomorrow to catch up on some sleep."

"That did not sound like a question but it indeed was a request." Spock stated matter-of-factily.

Now he was just being a smart ass.

"God damn it Spock!" McCoy practically yelled. "You know what I meant. Can Mr. Scott have some extra time off tomorrow to get some rest? Not that I should have to ask you but I don't want my head chewed off or otherwise."

"No." Spock answered. He went straight to the point.

"Why not?"

"Last I checked Doctor, you also have not had sleep for the past 48 hours yet you are not requesting time for yourself."

"Like I said earlier, I can run on a limited amount of sleep. I trained myself for it so I could operate and perform other medical tasks at any time of the day." Spock was silent after this was said. When no response was given, McCoy continued. "Mr. Scott isn't up for that. He needs rest."

The Vulcan seemed to consider the Doctor's request. A long period of time like that wasn't good for anyone, McCoy knew. He knew it wasn't even good for him and he was feeling the effects of it but it did not bother him as much since he was more used to it. The engineer looked like he was about to fall over dead in the transporter room.

"Doctor, he is needed for his normal duties. Unless he was absolutely unable for work then he could take time off but sleep deprivation does not fall under that category unless it disturbs his work ability which I doubt this will."

McCoy clenched his teeth for a moment before trying to relax his jaw a little, though the anger did not subside.

"I am sure there is someone else who can take the morning shift at least."

"You are quite determined Doctor."

"Yeah, I am," McCoy answered with anger thick in his voice now, "Not only has Mr. Scott not slept since we arrived but has not had a chance to get himself together."

Spock raised his eyebrows some but McCoy had a feeling he was confused by the last statement. As if to prove the point, the Vulcan replied, "Explain."

"I want Mr. Scott to also have some personal time to so he can mentally accept where he is. Both Jim and Uhura have had time to themselves to accept what happened and such. I want him to have some time as well."

"I see…" Spock responded before musing to himself quietly. Not saying a word, he walked over to the Doctor's desk. This approach caused McCoy to stand from his seat and walk to the side of the desk. He assumed it was not to be caught out of surprise if Spock were to actually attack or do something of that sort but that was not what was on the Vulcan's mind.

"Tell me, if you are so determined for Mr. Scott to have personal time, then what would you be willingly to do to get that for him?"

A confused expression formed on the Doctor's face. "What?"

"I asked what you would be willingly to do so Mr. Scott would get more rest and personal time," The Vulcan repeated, though he knew the Doctor had heard what he had said the first time.

"That depends on what you would want me to do." McCoy answered slowly. He was greatly confused and was not sure what the other was thinking.

"You must not be as determined as I had previously believed."

"Damn it Spock!" The Doctor was so mad, he just wanted punched the fucking Vulcan, "What do you want me to do?"

Not saying anything, he approached the Doctor. McCoy was uncertain of what he was doing. He took a step back but then felt a grip on his wrist; the same wrist Spock had grabbed hold of just before forcing the mind-meld on him the previous day. The thought made him unintentionally shudder. The shudder made Spock's lips twitch upward slightly before going back to expressionless.

The Doctor noticed the Vulcan had gotten extremely close to him after taking hold of his wrist. He felt his face heat up instantly. What was going on? He was greatly confused and felt some fear for the situation but he tried to push that fear out of his mind.

Spock's other hand took hold of McCoy's chin before turning his head slightly to have better access to one of the human's ears. He leaned in closely; enough so he could whisper.

"Tell me Doctor, I saw many things in your mind. However, sometimes the mind can be strong enough to block certain thoughts and memories than others. I could have easily torn down the walls of your mind. I noticed only one specific wall strengthen when I approached your inner mind. Though, this could have been intentional or it could not have been. You have two options Doctor. Either you tell me what and why you hid one certain part of your mind from me, or you let me have one request from you."

"Well, it must be the unintentional part because I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I barely remember the damn meld," McCoy replied with hostility, "So, what's this 'one request' you want?"

"Stay still." Spock order which caused a confused and slightly fearful look to place itself on Leonard's face.

"Why…?"

"And be quiet," the tone was sharp which successfully caused the man to be silent.

Backing away from McCoy's ear, Spock still stayed close to the other. Looking into the eyes of the smaller man made the Vulcan think of when they had been in the mind-meld together. He had not spoken of it but knew there was something different about this McCoy the moment the meld started. He did not care much for his counterpart, for the man was vile and weak. The one he now held so close had a much kinder heart and though he was physically just was weak, his mind was not. The Leonard he knew had an extremely weak mind and never fought back. This McCoy, however, tried to hide parts of his mind and had not shown any fear during the mind-meld.

He kept a firm grip on the smaller man, both wrist and chin, but made sure not to hurt him. He did not want that. Something about this Doctor McCoy fascinated him.

Trying to decide if he really thought that doing what he was thinking of was a logical idea, he did finally make a decision. Spock leaned his head down to level with McCoy before leaning forward. Before McCoy had time to think, he felt lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock and his body froze completely.

They were both very still as their lips stayed connected. The human felt his cheeks heat up considerably. Then, the hand gripping on the human's chin traveled to the back of the Doctor's head before steading his head and pressing closer to deepen the kiss.

Spock pulled away a couple seconds after this was initiated but still remained close to the human.

"I will allow Mr. Scott to have all of tomorrow off so he can sleep and have some personal time. I will also give you tomorrow morning off. Though the nurses can cover while you are gone, they cannot do so all day. Come back to your shift tomorrow afternoon." Spock responded.

McCoy was speechless. He was not sure what to say but knew he had to say something for allowing Scotty a day off. "Thank you." Was what slipped from him.

"Gratitude is a human emotion that you do not need to express. However, I shall accept it and reply as you humans do. You're welcome." The Doctor could have sworn that a hint of a smile appeared on the Vulcan's face before disappearing quickly.

Once said, the Vulcan let go of the smaller man and left the room without another word. McCoy still felt speechless but knew he had to let Scotty know of the free day he had tomorrow. On the whole situation of what just happened though, he was not sure what to think. He never expected that sort of thing to happen while in this universe, let alone from Spock.

McCoy knew he had some thinking to do and some questions to ask the Vulcan at some point. For now though, he left Sickbay and went to find Scotty before going to bed for the night.

*Here's the next chapter! Finally got it posted. There's some stuff going on here. What will happen next? We shall have to see. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
